Ini Tentang Kamu
by Galerians
Summary: Dingin bisa begitu menusuk bahkan sampai ke dalam tulang. Tapi bagi mereka, dingin berarti adanya keharusan untuk berbagi kehangatan. Any review will be deeply appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, usaha pertamaku dalam menulis fanfic bahasa Indonesia, ternyata cukup menyegarkan juga. Ini kubuat tanpa melihat jalinan peristiwa dan kisaran waktu di serial aslinya, jadi terserah kalian mau melihat ini terjadinya kapan, tapi pastinya sih saat sedang bersalju.

Well then, please enjoy!

•

**Worry and Fear**

Musim dingin telah menyapa negara Hi, tanpa peduli bahwa arti nama negara itu adalah api, dinginnya menusuk sampai ke tulang. Di atas tumpukan salju yang memenuhi jalan setapak, hutan yang mengapitnya pun hampir tertutup seluruhnya oleh salju. Di jalan setapak itulah, sedang melangkah 3 orang muda – mudi yang meniupkan udara ke telapak tangan demi mencari kehangatan, masing – masing mengenakan hiasan khusus dengan lempeng besi yang memiliki simbol seperti siput, tapi sebenarnya merupakan perlambangan dari 'daun'. Hiasan tersebut adalah bukti bahwa mereka bertiga adalah shinobi, ninja dari Konohagakure.

"Hinata, yakin kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya salah satu pemuda, dia adalah remaja dengan corak segitiga merah di pipinya, dengan pupil mata hanya berupa garis tipis lancip dan gigi taring yang sedikit lebih panjang dari manusia normal. "Kalau kuperhatikan, sejak tadi kau gemetaran..."

"Tidak apa – apa kok, Kiba – kun..." jawab yang ditanya, rambut birunya yang lembut dan panjang berkibar ketika angin membelai, dibarengi dengan gigil tubuhnya. "Yah, mungkin aku memang sedikit flu, tapi besok juga sembuh kok..."

"Jangan meremehkan penyakit." suara kalem menyahut, berasal dari pemuda dengan kepala yang tertutup oleh tudung jaketnya. Dengan kacamata hitam dan baju yang kerahnya tinggi sampai setingkat mulut, ekspresi wajah remaja laki – laki itu hampir tidak bisa diketahui, andai teman – temannya tidak menyenalnya dengan baik. "Sebagai shinobi, kita harus selalu menjaga kesehatan, agar tetap prima dalam tugas."

"Baik, baik, Shino – _sensei_," Kiba menjawab dengan nada ironi dalam suaranya. "Terima kasih atas nasihatnya yang _begitu _bijak..."

"Kiba, apa kau menghinaku?"

"Ah, tidak. Cuma menyindir cara bicaramu yang mirip orang tua itu saja kok..."

"Ooh~, bagaimana kalau 'orang tua' ini memberimu petuahnya yang terbaik, dengan serangga – serangga penghisap cakra ini?"

"Euh, marah deh..." sang cowok bertaring segera mengeluarkan siulan panjang, dan tiba – tiba saja seekor anjing putih raksasa sudah muncul di sampingnya. "Akamaru, ayo lari!!"

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur."

Sebelum melesat, sang pemuda berkacamata hitam melambaikan tangannya dengan isyarat 'Istirahat baik – baik' pada Hinata, yang tersenyum sambil membalas lambaiannya. Dengan langkah bak ninja terlatih, Shino segera melompat untuk mengejar sang anjing dan majikannya yang telah lebih dulu melesat ke gerbang desa Konoha yang besar dan terbuka lebar.

Dengan perginya kedua temannya yang masih suka bertengkar walaupun umur mereka sudah 15 tahun, Hinata akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat lebih baik ke keadaan desa yang baru saja dimasukinya.

Dibanding 2 bulan yang lalu, semuanya sudah menjadi jauh lebih baik. Perbaikan berjalan dengan mulus, desa Konoha lambat laun kembali dipenuhi dengan bangunan – bangunan. Bahkan sang gadis bisa melihat para pekerja tidak berhenti melakukan tugas mereka walaupun salju terus jatuh menghujani bumi, benar – benar orang – orang yang berdedikasi tinggi. Tapi kerja keras mereka bukan tanpa hasil, dan buktinya ada di depan mata Hinata sendiri.

Beberapa dari mereka yang kenal Hinata melambai, yang dia balas dengan senyumannya yang khas. Tapi jika seseorang mau melihat lebih dekat, maka dia akan tahu kalau mata sang gadis sama sekali tidak mencerminkan senyum di wajahnya. Hinata tahu, seharusnya dia senang melihat pemandangan ini, tapi entah kenapa dia malah merasa begitu takut. Kenapa? Karena dia masih ingat kejadian yang hampir saja meluluhlantakkan Konoha itu. Tapi lebih dari semua, yang paling dia takuti saat itu adalah bagaimana _pria_ itu hampir saja mati.

Tangan Hinata yang cukup mungil terangkat dan mulai mencengkeram dadanya, di mana terasa sebuah tusukan kecil yang sakit, tapi tidak menyakiti. Dia menghela napas, kenapa selalu seperti ini? Harusnya dia sudah lama melalui ini, harusnya dia sudah lama membuang perasaan takut ini!

Tapi... bagaimana caranya...? Dia terlalu takut akan kehilangan _dia_...

"Kak Hinataa!!"

Teriakan nyaring itu menarik sang gadis kembali ke dunia nyata. Dari arah yang berlawanan, dia bisa melihat 5 orang anak kecil sedang berlari ke arahnya, melambaikan tangan mereka dengan ceria. Hinata yang memang sangat suka anak kecil, menyambut mereka dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Kak Hinata baru pulang dari misi ya?"

"Ya, namanya juga ninja..."

"Eh? Kok Kakak pucat?" salah satu dari anak – anak yang mengelilingi Hinata mengulurkannya ke dahi sang shinobi, tapi segera menariknya kembali sambil mengernyit seakan baru menyentuh api. "Wau, panas! Kakak demam ya!?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengecek sendiri. Ya, memang agak panas. "Hm, mungkin Kakak memang demam. Soalnya hari ini selama misi, 2 jam Kakak harus berada di udara terbuka terus..."

"Wah, gawat itu..." celetuk anak berbaju hijau. "Eh, tapi kalau Kak Hinata yang cuma 2 jam saja bisa sampai kena demam, bagaimana Naruto ya?"

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Begini, kira – kira jam 6 pagi tadi, aku pergi ke hutan untuk mencari buah beri. Tahu – tahu, ada ledakan buesar buanget dari arah sungai!" sang bocah merentangkan tangannya lebar – lebar untuk menekankan maksudnya. "Takut sih, tapi aku tetap pergi untuk mengecek. Syukurnya, itu bukan musuh, tapi Naruto. Kayaknya sih dia sedang latihan..."

"Siangnya, aku dan teman – teman ke hutan untuk main. Saat itu cuma kepingin tahu sih, jadi kami pergi lagi ke tempat itu. Eh, ternyata dia masih di sana, dan kayaknya latihannya malah jadi makin berat saja!"

"Kalau sudah jam segini, artinya dia sudah 12 jam lebih dong latihannya?"

"Iya ya—"

"Hei, kalian! Cuap – cuap terus, Kak Hinata sedang sakit tahu! Biarkan dia pulang untuk istirahat dong!"

"Ah! Iya, benar!" sang anak yang asyik bercerita tersentak, kemudian memandang Hinata dengan bola mata yang penuh penyesalan. "Maaf ya, Kak... Kakak tidak marah, kan?"

"Tidak apa – apa..." Hinata mengelus kepala anak itu, bagaimana mungkin dia marah pada anak selucu ini? "Malah Kakak berterima kasih kalian memberi tahu soal itu..."

"Ya sudah, Kakak pulang dan istirahat saja ya? Nanti sakitnya makin parah lagi!"

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Kak!"

"Hati – hati di jalan ya..."

Hinata melambaikan tangannya, dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya. Tapi ketika anak – anak itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan, senyum itu segera menghilang. Bukannya berlari ke rumah, dia malah kembali menuju gerbang Konoha, matanya bersinar dengan kekhawatiran, suaranya berbisik pelan tanpa sadar.

"Naruto – kun..."

•••

Si rambut pirang itu sebenarnya sudah begitu kelelahan, keringatnya mengucur di sepanjang alur badannya, dan tak ada bagian ototnya yang tidak gemetar karena kelewat lelah. Tapi dia tidak berhenti, bahkan makin serius dalam melakukan push up, sit up, pull up, dan segala macam latihan lainnya. Dan jika sudah merasa terlalu lelah melatih otot, dia tidak beristirahat, tapi melatih taijutsunya.

Sudah cukup baginya, dia tak mau kehilangan lagi.

Sudah cukup baginya, dia tak mau melihat itu sekali lagi.

Dan apa yang terjadi masih terpatri begitu jelas, begitu nyata dalam ingatannya.

"_Karena... aku mencintaimu..."_

_Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, sang gadis menerima serangan dan roboh. Mata sang bocah melebar ngeri, tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun ketika dia melihat tubuh yang sudah tak bergerak, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah merah dan dari matanya, Naruto tahu kalau dia sudah kehilangan kesadaran. _

"_Hentikan!!"_

_Mata sang lawan bersinar kejam, dan saat itu juga dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Hatinya berteriak, batinnya menjerit, memerintahkan tubuhnya agar bergerak. Tapi keberadaan paku – paku hitam yang menusuknya di berbagai tempat, telah menjepitnya tanpa tedeng aling – aling ke tanah. Dia hanya bisa melihat dan tertegun ketika si jubah hitam bergambarkan awan merah mengeluarkan paku hitam dari tangannya... dan melakukan tusukan. _

Itu... terjadi karena dia masih kurang kuat. Itu terjadi karena dia masih lemah.

Dan dia tak mau lagi, dia tak akan tahan. Dia tak bisa melihat siapapun terluka di hadapannya, apalagi gadis itu.

Untuk itulah, dia harus bertambah kuat! Dan tak ada cara selain terus berlatih, memaksa dirinya sampai batas terakhir!

"Naruto – kun..."

Suara yang memanggil namanya itu begitu lembut, tapi memiliki sebuah kekuatan khusus yang langsung membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Pelan namun jelas, lembut nian tapi tegas bukan buatan, menyuruhnya berhenti, memerintahkannya untuk stop memaksa dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan ini, Naruto – kun..."

"H-Hinata...?"

•

Oke, cukup segitu untuk chapter pertama! Aku ini PAYAH dalam menulis cerita panjang, dan pasti nantinya ngelantur! Kira – kira mau kan read and review? Mungkin chapter kedua akan kutambahkan kalau sudah ada review, ya! Dan biar kukatakan ini dari awal, berikan review kayak apa aja! Mau hinaan, ejekan, pujian (aje gile, gua ngarep banget!), atau kritik! Tenang, aku nerima kritik macam apa aja, sekasar apapun! Jadi plis, tolong gua supaya makin bagus dalam nulis ya!

Now it hits the end, see ya! Look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Woah, tak menyangka, belum genap 24 jam gua memposting ini sudah ada 4 reviewers yang memberikan komentarnya. Banyak terima kasih! Sangat gua hargai! Karena itu, silakan membaca chapter 2! Dan chapter ini sudah jadi duluan dari sononya, jadi sori karena nggak lebih panjang, bahkan lebih pendek dari chapter 1, tapi ya begitulah style gua dalam menulis! Tidak panjang memang, tapi yang penting padat berisi! Ngomong – ngomong, pada si Light-chan, terima kasih sudah mereview walaupun aku baru memposting tidak lebih dari 3 jam, ya!

Oke, cukuplah sudah bualanku, mari kite bace saje ye (Beuh, bergaya Melayu)!

Please, enjoy!

•

**The Fear**

"Kenapa, Naruto – kun...?"

"Hah?" si rambut pirang pura – pura tidak tahu, walaupun sebenarnya, sinar mata sang gadis sudah meneriakkan setiap arti yang ingin dikatakannya. "A-apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Aku tanya, kenapa?" intonasi sang gadis naik sedikit. Rasa kesal, cemas, kalut dan takut bercampur aduk dalam suaranya. "Kenapa kau memaksa dirimu seperti ini?!"

"Eh? Yaah, aku kan latihan...! Ini sudah biasa kok...!"

"Biasa?" sang gadis mendekat, kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke arah wajah Naruto. "Kalau begitu, coba pegang tanganku ini..."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, coba saja..."

Naruto kini sadar sepenuhnya kalau dia tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Hinata, gadis itu bahkan mengerti kalau dia sudah begitu kelelahan sampai penglihatannya jadi kabur. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak keras kepala, makanya dia segera mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi seperti yang sudah disangka, walaupun sudah mencoba sampai 3 kali, dia selalu gagal meraih tangan si gadis.

"Naruto – kun, tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau sudah hampir pingsan...?"

"Uh..."

"Sudahlah, hentikan ini dan kita istirahat dulu..."

"Tidak..." sahut Naruto, menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik membelakangi sang gadis. "Aku masih mampu berlatih..."

"Naruto – kun...!!"

"Aku bilang TIDAK, Hinata!" sentak si bocah Kyuubi, volume suaranya naik tanpa sadar. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku!!"

Ketika tak ada jawaban dari sang gadis, saat itulah Naruto sadar kalau dia telah kelewatan. Penyesalan yang menyesakkan datang berbarengan dengan kesunyian yang amat canggung, membuat si pirang langsung ingin minta maaf.

"Maaf... maafkan aku..." dengan pelan, Naruto berbalik. "Hinata, maafka—"

Dia tertegun saat melihat keadaan gadis di belakangnya. Kedua tangan sang gadis kini berada di mulut, berusaha meredam isaknya walaupun sia – sia. Air mata tumpah dari bola matanya, mengalir deras dari pipi, berkumpul di dagu sebelum menetes jatuh ke salju yang tebal bertumpuk.

"Hi-Hinata!!" si remaja bermata biru segera mendekat, penyesalan dan rasa bersalah kian mendera ketika dia sadar kalau sang gadis sedang tersedu sedan. Dengan kedua tangannya dan genggamannya yang kukuh, dia segera memegang kedua bahu Hinata yang bergetar dalam tangisannya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata...!! Aku tidak bermaksud...!"

"Ti-tidakkah kau tahu...?" ujar Hinata, sesenggukan menyertai setiap katanya. "Ba-bagaimana khawatirnya aku...?"

"..."

"Kau bisa sakit... kau bisa terluka..." gumamnya lagi, suaranya yang halus dan senantiasa indah kini berubah menjadi agak serak. "Kenapa kau selalu saja begitu...? Tidak bisakah kau lebih memperhatikan keadaanmu...?"

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa..." perkataannya terhenti, dan dia mendongak. Matanya yang berwarna pink abu – abu bertemu dengan dua mata biru langit yang sangat disukainya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar kalau aku _peduli _padamu?!"

Mata Naruto melebar sebentar, dan kesedihan serta ketakutan yang sempat dia pendam kini keluar lagi, bersinar lewat matanya. Dia tahu, dia tak akan pernah bisa berpura – pura di depan Hinata. Dia mengerti, bahwa sekeras apapun dia berusaha menyembunyikan, mata Hinata yang tajam sekaligus lembut akan selalu bisa menembusnya.

Lagipula, hanya pada gadis inilah dia _tak pernah_ bisa berbohong.

"Tapi... aku harus jadi lebih kuat..." kata Naruto, berusaha keras agar suaranya tetap terdengar biasa, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sudah mulai ingin terisak juga. "Sebab kalau tidak... hal itu bisa terjadi lagi..."

Hinata menunggu dalam diam. Dia tahu—dia selalu_ tahu_ kalau pria di depannya sedang berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan dia _mengerti _kalau pria itu hanya butuh waktu sebelum bisa mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Aku tak mau... melihatmu _tewas _di depanku lagi..."

•••

"Apa...?"

"Ingat, saat aku melawan Pain, dan kau berusaha menyelamatkanku?" selama bicara, mata Naruto tak pernah lepas dari wajah Hinata, dari matanya. "Setelah kau roboh, aku melihatnya _membunuhmu..._"

"Tapi, saat itu aku tidak diapa – apakan kok..."

"Ya, dia memang hanya pura – pura. Tapi, saat itu yang aku tahu dan lihat adalah kau _dibunuh_," lanjut Naruto, pegangannya di bahu Hinata menjadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Dan bisakah, kira – kira, kau menebak seperti apa perasaanku?"

Hinata diam, sebab dia bahkan tidak yakin apa jawabannya. Mungkin, dia berharap kalau Naruto memang berperasaan seperti _itu, _tapi bahkan itupun tak lebih karena dia adalah salah satu temannya. Dia tak ingin harapan semu, dia tak mau impian palsu, walaupun sebenarnya itulah yang selalu dia mimpikan, sejak pertama kali dia mengintip Naruto waktu masih di akademi.

Ya, dia ingin Naruto juga _peduli_ padanya.

Dan apa yang dia dengar selanjutnya tak akan pernah terlupakan dari memorinya.

"Aku _takut,_ Hinata..." Naruto mengaku. "Aku _takut _kehilanganmu..."

Kedua tangan Naruto yang semula hanya memegang bahu Hinata, berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan, melingkar erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Samar – samar, Hinata bisa merasakan gemetar tubuh pria di depannya, ketika dia membenamkan wajahnya ke pangkal leher sang gadis.

"Itu adalah ketakutan terbesar yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku. Hatiku terasa membeku, tubuhku kaku, otakku berhenti berfungsi, nafasku putus, bahkan jiwaku serasa melayang..." ucapan Naruto begitu pelan sampai terasa seperti diucapkan dari kejauhan, tapi bisikan itu terdengar jelas bagi Hinata seakan – akan dia sedang bicara tepat di samping telinganya. "Aku tak bisa, Hinata, aku tak mampu melihatmu mati. Aku tak akan bisa bertahan... kewarasanku mungkin saja hilang..."

"Naruto – kun..."

"Makanya, lebih baik aku berlatih setengah mati seperti ini, lebih baik aku menyiksa diri seperti ini, daripada mengalami itu lagi..." suara Naruto akhirnya berubah menjadi sesenggukan, yang bagi Hinata terasa begitu menyayat hati. "Kali ini, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Jadi, kumohon...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

•

Okee, mungkin ada yang merasa kalau dalam cerita ini, Hinata agak OOC, ya nggak? Tapi mau bagaimana, untuk membuat cerita ini tetap dalam jalinannya, ya emang harus begitu. Sori banget kalau terasa mengganggu!

Dan untuk menjawab permintaan 'Buat lebih panjang!' dari seseorang yang datang sambil membawa kunai (Ya Tuhan, aku menerima ancaman maut!), maaf dulu ya! Doakan saja otakku tidak overheat untuk chapter berikutnya, jadi bisa membuat lebih panjang sebelum 'mode ngelantur' dimulai!

Well then, message of the last breath (gua dah ngos – ngosan nih!), see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Harus berterima kasih sekali (nggak, berkali – kali juga boleh deh!) lagi atas welas asihnya readers yang mau memberi review mereka pada karya hamba yang tidak seberapa ini! Thank you, Merci, Arigato Gozaimas, Kamsa Hamnida, Danke, etc etc!! Dengan ini hamba persembahkan, chapter ketiga!! Dan sekali lagi, maaf, rupanya otak hamba sudah mendidih duluan sebelum halaman keenam, jadinya terpaksa cuman sependek ini lagi deh!! Sungguh, hamba minta maaf!

Oh ya, pesan untuk Blueberry Cake: Disclaimer? Yah, semua orang juga tahu kalau semua fic di situs ini dibuat tanpa kepemilikan, jadi buat apa buang-buang waktu untuk memberi tahu apa yang sudah diketahui. Ya nggak?

Ngomong – ngomong, perasaan kok hamba banyak banget dapat anceman ya? Kemarin ada yang bawa-bawa kunai, sekarang gunting taneman ama selepetan (idih, jadi tatut eikeh). Waduh, berabe. Kalau gini caranya, hamba bisa ngacir duluan sebelum chapter terakhirnya jadi...

He he he, bercanda! Mungkin ancaman memang perlu untuk bikin hamba semangat nulis.

Sudahlah, jangan banyak cakap kau, Galerians (siapa itu yang bicara!?), Readers, please enjoy!

•

**The Worry**

"Naruto – kun…"

"...Ya?"

"Lihat aku..."

Walaupun enggan, dengan patuh Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan kedua matanya yang biru ke mata Hinata. Si gadis mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menyentuh kedua pipi sang pemuda, memenuhinya dengan kehangatan yang menenangkan.

"Kau takut aku akan dibunuh, kau _takut _aku tewas..." Hinata mengusapkan tangannya. "Tapi... bukankah kau akan melindungiku?"

"Eh, ya! Tentu saja!!" jawab Naruto segera, nada suaranya penuh kemantapan. "Aku berjanji!! Aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu!!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau harus takut?"

"Hah?" Naruto dibuat melongo, entah kenapa dia tak bisa mengerti apa maksud ucapan Hinata, walaupun sebenarnya sudah cukup jelas. "Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Kau, walaupun tidak diakui secara terang – terangan, adalah yang terkuat di seluruh desa. Kau bahkan mengalahkan Pain, yang jujur saja, berhasil meluluhlantakkan Konoha..." Hinata tersenyum, ketika melihat rona merah pertanda malu muncul di pipi Naruto. "Dilindungi oleh orang sekuat ini, dan _sebaik_ ini, bahaya apa lagi yang harus ditakutkan?"

"Tapi Hinata...!! Itu bukan berarti—!"

"Tidak." jawaban Hinata sangat tegas dan tidak berbelit – belit. Dan kali ini, dialah yang melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik pemuda itu. "Di mataku, perlindunganmu adalah yang terbaik. Jika kau yang melindungiku, maka bahaya seperti apapun akan menjadi tidak berarti. Aku yakin itu."

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh dari bola biru langit milik Naruto, karena rasa haru yang begitu dalam. Ketika sekali lagi dia mengeratkan pelukannya, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto, kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Sebab aku percaya padamu, Naruto – kun."

•••

"Naruto – kun..."

"Hm?"

"Ayo pulang..."

"Bisakah kita seperti ini sebentar lagi?"

Wajah Hinata merona merah, pelukan ini sudah berlangsung dalam waktu yang sama sekali tidak diketahui di antara mereka. Yang pasti, malam sudah menggelapkan langit, membawa bintang – bintang dengan kerlap-kerlipnya. Walaupun sesungguhnya udara begitu dingin, bagi kedua orang ini, kehangatan pasangannya adalah semua yang mereka butuhkan untuk mengabaikan itu semua.

"Na-Naruto – kun, nanti kita bisa sakit lho. Kepalaku juga agak pusing nih..."

"Fuh..." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menghembuskan napasnya dengan sedikit rasa kecewa. Sebab dia begitu enggan untuk melepaskan Hinata, tapi toh dia turuti juga. "Baiklah, aku ambil bajuku dulu..."

Hinata menatap punggung Naruto dengan pandangan syahdu, kejadian hari ini pasti tak akan pernah terlupakan baginya, dan dia memang _tak ingin _melupakannya. Tapi entah kenapa, semakin jauh Naruto berjalan, pandangannya terasa makin kabur, dan rasa pusingnya juga kian bertambah.

"Eh...?"

Naruto merasa mendengar suara berdebuk pelan tidak jauh darinya, tapi terasa begitu samar sehingga dia tidak yakin dari mana. Dia memerhatikan sungai dan sekitarnya, dan yakin kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu. Merasa bahwa itu hanya khayalannya, dia berbalik untuk menghadap Hinata.

"Baiklah Hinata, ayo kita pul—"

Naruto tertegun, saat melihat kalau Hinata tidak lagi berdiri, tapi terbaring di antara bebatuan. Napasnya putus-putus, dan tubuhnya gemetar begitu hebat sampai dia terlihat seperti terkena gempa. Otak Naruto berhenti berputar sekejab, tapi segera bereaksi kembali seraya dia berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Hinata yang tergolek lemah.

"HINATA!!"

Tapi sang gadis sudah tak bisa mendengar panggilan lagi, kesadarannya sudah hilang. Naruto mengangkat tubuh yang kini begitu rapuh itu dengan satu tangan, kemudian menyusur dahinya dengan tangan yang lain. Betapa terperanjatnya dia, ketika menemukan kalau temperatur tubuh Hinata sudah sepanas air setengah mendidih.

"Hinata, bertahanlah!!"

Naruto segera mengangkat sang gadis berambut biru dalam buaian putri, kemudian mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berlari menuju Desa Konoha. Hatinya dipenuhi kekhawatiran, seluruh sudut pikirannya hanya diisi oleh kecemasan pada kondisi gadis dalam gendongannya. Dalam diam, berkali – kali Naruto berdoa dalam hati.

"_Ya Tuhan, kumohon!! __Jangan biarpun apapun terjadi padanya!"_

•••

"Sakura – chan!!"

Teriakan Naruto bergaung di bangunan yang putih semua itu, membuat beberapa pasien mendelik padanya. Tapi semua itu bukanlah apa yang dikhawatirkannya sekarang. Tak lama berselang, sosok seseorang berambut pink pendek muncul di persimpangan.

"Apa sih, Naruto...!? Ini rumah sakit, jangan teriak—"

"Maaf, tapi Hinata...!"

"Eh...?"

Dahi Sakura segera berkerut ketika dia melihat gadis dalam gendongan Naruto, dan langsung melebar ketika mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kemari, ruangan itu sedang kosong!"

Bukan sekali Naruto berdiri, kemudian menatap pintu putih yang tertutup rapat itu. Bukan sekali Naruto berjalan mondar – mandir, mulut menggumamkan berbagai doa. Bukan sekali dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu, yang tidak terisi oleh hal lain kecuali kecemasan.

"_Sial! Sial!! Padahal lama sekali aku bersamanya, kenapa aku tidak sadar!?"_

Naruto menghentakkan kepalanya ke dinding, dan terus merutuki dirinya.

"_Naruto Uzumaki!! Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, itu semua salahmu, dasar ninja bodoh tak berguna!"_

Suara ceklik di pintu adalah isyarat bagi Naruto, untuk langsung berbalik menghadapi gadis berambut pink yang baru keluar. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas, tapi dilanjutkan dengan senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya demam. Sudah kuberi obat, sekarang dia hanya perlu istirahat."

"Benarkah!?"

"Oh ya, kurasa lebih baik kau membawanya pulang. Tempat itu jauh lebih baik untuk istirahat daripada di sini." Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, kemudian mulai melangkah pergi. "Jaga dia baik-baik, Naruto."

"Ya."

Naruto memutar handel pintu dan melangkah masuk. Sosok seorang gadis cantik yang sedang tertidur nyenyak langsung muncul di penglihatannya, dan mengetahui kalau dia tidak apa-apa saja sudah cukup untuk memberinya kelegaan dan ketentraman. Dia mendekat, tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah Hinata yang damai. Setelah merunduk, Naruto menyibakkan poni Hinata, dan mengecup dahinya.

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto mengangkat sang gadis ke dalam gendongannya. Langkahnya begitu pelan, seakan tidak mau membangunkan orang yang kini tidur nyenyak dalam pelukannya. Dalam hati, Naruto diam-diam berharap, semoga jarak dari rumah sakit dan rumah Hinata sangat jauh.

Sebab dia ingin terus menatap Hinata.

Tapi tak mungkin keinginan itu terjadi, sebab jarak tak akan berubah hanya karena seorang Naruto menginginkannya. Setelah belasan menit Naruto sudah menemukan dirinya berdiri di sebuah gerbang besar rumah keluarga utama Klan Hyuuga. Dia mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, dan menunggu seseorang keluar.

"Eh? Kak Naruto?" wajah yang mirip dengan Hinata, tapi dengan rambut yang lebih panjang dan tubuh yang lebih kecil. Matanya menatap Naruto heran sebentar, tapi segera melebar ketika melihat siapa yang sedang digendong olehnya. "E-eh!? Onee – sama kenapa!?"

"Ah, kau Hanabi ya? Hinata cuma demam kok, tapi sudah diberi obat. Katanya dia cuma perlu istirahat."

"Benar? Syukurlah..."

"Bisa kau tunjukkan di mana kamarnya? Biar kuantar dia sampai sana."

"Ah, baik. Lewat sini..."

Naruto mengikuti gadis itu, sedikit merasa kecewa karena kebersamaannya dengan Hinata akan segera berakhir. Tapi sekarang kesehatan Hinata adalah yang terpenting, dan dia juga tidak boleh egois. Walaupun kalau jujur, dia ingin bisa terus memeluknya seperti ini.

"Biar kugelar futonnya."

Naruto menunggu sampai Hanabi selesai menggelar futon, lengkap dengan bantal dan selimutnya, baru dia meletakkan Hinata dengan keseksamaan yang cukup mencengangkan bagi orang seperti dirinya. Setelah memastikan kalau dia sudah nyaman dan selimut sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, barulah Naruto menghadap sang adik lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi ya..."

Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat berdiri, sebuah tarikan halus di tangannya membuat si pemuda pirang mengurungkan niat. Dia terperanjat ketika melihat kalau ada sebuah tangan yang memegangi lengan bajunya, dan tangan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik Hinata.

"Naru... to... kun..."

"Um, mungkin Onee – sama ingin kau menemaninya..." kata Hanabi pelan, merasa agak risih ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. "Tapi terserah Kak Naruto saja sih, kalau kau ingin pulang—"

"Tidak." jawab Naruto tegas, tangannya meraih jari-jari Hinata yang memegang lengan bajunya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Kalau boleh, aku mau menjaganya sampai dia sadar."

"Ah, baik," sahut Hanabi sambil beranjak pergi. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil aku atau para pelayan ya..."

"Hum, terima kasih."

Setelah Hanabi pergi, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya, memperhatikan wajah cantik yang tidur dalam kedamaian itu. Senyum tipis merayap di bibirnya, yang kemudian dia gunakan untuk mengecup tangan gadis itu. Naruto memejamkan mata dan menyentuhkan wajahnya ke tangan Hinata yang halus dan selalu terasa hangat. Atau paling tidak, bagi Naruto tangan itu akan selalu terasa hangat.

Karena tangan itu milik Hinata.

"Hinata..."

Tanpa Naruto sadari, senyum lembut juga tersungging di bibir Hinata.

•

Oke, oke, bagi para readers yang napasnya sudah mendengus – dengus pingin tahu kelanjutan cerita, silahkan berikan reviews-nya. Ungkapkan keingintahuan, rasa penasaran (pertanyaan dll), dan berbagai kritik kalian pada hamba, dan yakinlah kalau semua itu akan hamba terima sebaik – baiknya (dan kalau bisa, pasti hamba jawab). Mungkin kalau reviews-nya semakin banyak, bakal semakin cepat juga hamba memposting chapter selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi hamba minta maaf karena kurang panjangnya chapter ini, tapi jujur, hamba terpaksa menghapus sampai kira-kira 300 kata karena sudah melantur dari tujuan utama. Maafkan.

Oh ya! Sedikit pesan bagi Ryu-kun: Bagi hamba, kalimat 'I love you' atau 'aku mencintaimu' hanya dimasukkan kalau adegannya sudah mencapai klimaks, atau malah di chapter terakhir! Sebab bagi hamba, orang yang mudah mengatakan cinta juga berarti orang yang mudah membuang cinta. Sori, tapi laki-laki seperti itulah hamba ini.

Ada yang bingung kenapa 'gua' berubah jadi 'hamba'? Yah, sebab kadang preman pun bisa transisi jadi budak. Cape deh.

Stay tuned, and see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hoi, hoi, hoi, teman-teman!! Maaf jadi sebegitu lama tidak mengupdate ye! Soalnya hamba agak sibuk dengan dua fics lain, yaitu translasi fic (ke bahasa Inggris) ini ama satunya lagi, cerita pendek di section To Aru Majutsu no Index! Karena idenya muncul tiba-tiba, hamba jadi tidak bisa mengabaikan soalnya bisa hilang dalam beberapa waktu saja, jadi maafkanlah hamba karena keterlambatan ini!

Sesungguhnya cerita ini sudah selesai 1 hari yang lalu, sampai ke endingnya, walaupun memang cuma masih di kepala hamba aja! Tapi karena hamba adalah orang yang bersahaja (dilarang protes!), jadi akan hamba kasih chapternya satu-satu dulu. Mungkin ini akan selesai pada chapter 6, tapi tidak tentu, soalnya bisa saja hamba punya ide baru untuk bikin ceritanya lebih panjang (dikit!)!

Just like always, please enjoy!

•

**The Worry (II)**

"Unh…" erangan itu terdengar begitu pelan, tapi terasa bergaung di seluruh kamar. "Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata…"

"Mm…"

"Oi, Hinata…!"

"Hnh, Naruto-kun…"

"Woi…!!"

"A...ah...?"

Mata gadis itu menjeblak terbuka, sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup lewat celah jendela terasa begitu silau baginya yang baru bangun dari tidur nyenyak. Setelah pandangannya mulai terbiasa, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sosok seorang remaja laki-laki pirang, dengan mata birunya yang menyala seterang langit cerah, duduk tepat di sampingnya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung bekerja untuk membetulkan pakaian Hinata yang melorot sampai ke bahu.

"Eranganmu saat lagi tidur itu kelewat erotis, tahu! Kau mau bikin aku nafsu!?"

"E-eh, Naruto-kun...?" wajah Hinata langsung berubah merah padam, dan saking panasnya sampai Naruto merasa bisa melihat ada asap melayang dari ubun-ubun gadis itu. "K-kenapa kau di sini...?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok..." jawab Naruto sambil beranjak. "Nah, karena kau sudah sehat walafiat, lebih baik sekarang aku pergi."

"Ah, t-tunggu—"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, sosok Naruto sudah menghilang dalam kecepatan yang cukup mengagumkan. Tidak lama berselang, seorang perempuan lain memasuki kamarnya, tangannya membawa sebuah baki di mana terdapat satu mangkuk, poci teh, dan cangkir.

"Onee-sama, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya gadis yang memiliki mata dengan warna yang sangat mirip dengan milik Hinata. "Lho, mana Kak Naruto?"

"Eh? A-ah, dia sudah pulang..." jawab Hinata pelan, masih merah padam atas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. "Anu, kenapa dia ada di sini, Hanabi?"

"Lho, apa lagi? Kemarin Onee-sama demam, kan?" Hanabi menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya, seakan hal ini sudah begitu jelas. "Tentu saja dia ada di sini untuk menjaga dan merawatmu, sampai pagi ini..."

"Benarkah...?"

"Ya, dan aku sangat bersyukur Otou-sama sedang ada urusan keluarga ke desa lain. Sebab kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia langsung memanggil pasukan Klan Hyuuga dan menyerang Kak Naruto..." tambah Hanabi, dengan ekspresi lega yang jelas-jelas tergambar di wajahnya. "Lagipula, bukannya Onee-sama yang membuatnya tinggal?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Malam tadi, dia sebenarnya sudah mau pergi. Tapi karena Onee-sama memegangi lengan bajunya, dia mengurungkan niat itu." adik Hinata itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya Onee-sama tidak sadar?"

"Eh, mungkin kali ya..."

"Wah, romantisnya..." goda gadis kecil itu, yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata memerah kembali. "Saking kepinginnya bersama Kak Naruto, dalam keadaan tidak sadar pun, Onee-sama sampai—"

"Ha-Hanabi...!!"

"Eh, malu ya?" godanya sekali lagi, dan rona di pipi gadis berambut biru yang berbaring di futon itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti bagi sang gadis muda. "He he he..."

Hinata merengut, kesal memang tapi dia tak bisa menyangkal ataupun membalas perkataan-perkataan adiknya, sebab memang semua itu benar adanya. Tapi sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa malu, dan itu adalah apa yang dipakainya sekarang.

"Eh, kenapa aku memakai kimono? Seingatku, aku belum ganti baju..."

"Hum?" kepala Hanabi miring ke samping sebentar, tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringai nakal menghiasi wajahnya, dan kali ini dia terkikik lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. "Onee-sama, apa aku masih perlu bilang siapa yang _mengganti _bajumu?"

Kontan saja, rona wajah Hinata menjadi begitu gelap sampai hanya lobster rebuslah satu-satunya yang bisa menandinginya sekarang. Andai saja di situ ada lubang, pasti dia sudah masuk ke dalam dan tak akan keluar seharian penuh.

"Yah, sudahlah. Onee-sama, ini saya bawakan bubur dan teh panas. Dimakan ya, supaya keadaannya cepat membaik."

"I-iya, terima kasih..."

Dengan wajah yang masih merah padam, Hinata menyambut baki yang disodorkan Hanabi. Tapi walaupun sedang makan, pikiran Hinata sama sekali tidak terfokus pada bubur nasi yang kini sedang disuapnya, tapi pada seorang shinobi berambut pirang tertentu yang menemani dan menjaganya sampai pagi. Tapi dia entah kenapa agak merasa heran dengan kepergiannya pagi tadi.

"_Kenapa Naruto-kun terlihat begitu terburu-buru ya?"_

Sementara itu, jauh dari kediaman Klan Hyuuga, seorang remaja membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lunglai, tenaganya begitu lemah sampai untuk memutar gagang pintu sampai perlu lebih dari 3 kali percobaan baru berhasil. Seiring menutupnya pintu di belakang tubuhnya, pemuda itu terhuyung ke depan dan hampir saja tidak berhasil mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Secara tidak sadar, pelindung kepalanya yang juga merupakan simbol shinobi Konohagakure, jatuh berdenting di lantai.

"Ugh..." erang pemuda itu, pandangan matanya sudah begitu kabur sehingga untuk melihat saja sudah tak mungkin. Dia tak punya tenaga lagi, bahkan melangkahkan satu kaki saja perlu perjuangan. "Beruntung aku keluar dari sana cukup cepat. Kalau tidak, Hinata bisa tahu kondisiku..."

Sisa kekuatannya habis, dan dia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai kayu yang menjadi alas kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening, rasanya sama seperti ditusuk ratusan jarum. Napasnya pun terputus – putus, dan matanya mulai tertutup pelan-pelan.

"_Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya khawatir lagi...__"_

•••

"Benarkah, Kiba-kun...?"

"Ya, kita tak ada misi hari ini, jadi kita bebas mau ke mana." Kiba menjawab dengan yakin, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Hei, Hinata, mau ikut kami ke hutan? Sekalian penyegaran, kita juga bisa latihan."

"Ah, dengan Shino-kun dan Kiba-kun? Hmm, bai—"

"Heei...! Hinata, Kiba, Shino...!!"

Mereka menoleh ke belakang, pada seorang gadis sebaya mereka yang memiliki rambut pink sepanjang bahu. Dia terengah sedikit saat berdiri di depan mereka, khawatir tercermin dari setiap inci wajahnya.

"Kalian tahu di mana Naruto?"

"Naruto?" ulang Kiba, mencubit dagunya sambil berpikir. "Hmm, rasanya tidak tuh..."

"Kenapa dengan Naruto-kun...?"

"Anu, aku tidak bisa menemukannya di mana-mana! Aku juga sudah ke rumahnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban!" jawab Sakura cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. "Dia sudah menghilang sejak kemarin...! Aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa, jadi kalau kalian melihat atau bertemu dengannya, tolong segera kabari aku, ya!!"

"Baik." Shino menjawab singkat, tapi nadanya serius. "Serahkan pada kami."

"Terima kasih!" sahut Sakura sambil melompat pergi.

"B-bagaimana ini, Shino-kun...?"

"Tenang, jangan panik. Naruto itu memang bodoh, tapi dia tidak lemah, jadi aku ragu dia ada dalam bahaya atau semacamnya," jawab Shino dengan kalem, tapi dalam nada suaranya ada rasa khawatir walau begitu samar. "Walaupun begitu tidak ada salahnya mencari. Hinata, aku dan Kiba akan mencari di hutan, kau cobalah cari di desa."

"Ba-baik...!"

Mereka berpencar, Hinata segera membawa kakinya berlari menuju Konohagakure yang terlihat putih dari kejauhan karena tertutup salju. Dia mencari di jalan-jalan, bertanya pada orang-orang, sampai lebih dari 4 jam, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kemana bocah Kyuubi itu pergi. Bahkan menurut bapak penjual ramen yang setiap hari dikunjungi Naruto, dia belum mampir 2 hari ini!

"_Tunggu, tadi Sakura bilang dia menghilang kemarin, kan?"_ kata Hinata dalam hati, dan dia tersentak. _"Apa itu berarti dia menghilang setelah pulang dari rumahku...?!"_

Seraya malam menjelma dan kegelapan menyelimuti bumi, sebuah perasaan yang tidak nyaman muncul di hati si gadis, membuat dadanya berdegup kencang dan batinnya kian tertekan. Dia kembali berlari, kali ini sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Naruto. Sayang, hasilnya tetap nihil, seakan – akan pemuda itu hilang ditelan bumi.

"Naruto-kun, kau dimana...?!"

Tepat setelah menggumamkan itu, Hinata sadar kalau dia sudah ada tepat di depan rumah Naruto. Sesuatu mengetuk hatinya, dan firasat tidak nyaman semakin jelas terasa seiring berlalunya waktu. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya.

"T-tidak terkunci..."

Hinata membuka pintu sepelan mungkin, suara berkeriet yang dihasilkan pintu tersebut malah semakin menambah kecemasannya. Detak jantungnya terasa begitu cepat sampai bisa menandingi derap langkah kaki ribuan serdadu, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, untuk menelan ludah pun terasa susah, ketika sedikit demi sedikit, pemandangan kamar Naruto yang gelap mulai terkuak di depan matanya.

Dan apa yang dia takutkan, benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak ketika melihat tubuh seseorang yang memakai baju orange, terkapar tidak seberapa jauh dari pintu depan, terkulai lemah bagai tubuh tak bernyawa. Hiasan pelindung kepalanya tercampak begitu saja di lantai belasan senti dari kepala sang pemuda.

"NARUTO–KUN!!"

•

Oke, cut!

Supaya ketegangannya jadi higher and higher and higher, hamba akan menghentikan ceritanya sampai situ dulu! Dan bagi pembaca yang merasa sudah menggebu – gebu ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita, silahkan berikan comment di review anda! Seperti biasa, diperbolehkan memberikan kritik, pertanyaan, dan segala macam tetek bengeknya, yang tentu saja tak akan hamba abaikan! Percayalah, hamba mendengar anda!

Dan syukurlah kali ini nggak ada yang ngancem, tapi mungkin salah satu penyebab lamanya cerita ini tidak di update (2 hari coy, emang gak lama tuh!) adalah ketiadaan ancaman... ahh, hamba jadi agak rindu masa-masa itu...

Well then, see ya!

Yours truly, the Galerians


	5. Chapter 5

Oke, terima kasih dulu pada setiap orang yang memberi review, walau beberapa ada yang agak kurang jelas! Tapi tetap saja hamba menghargainya, sekali lagi terima kasih!

Hamba telah berusaha keras, dan walau demikian, tetap saja panjangnya tidak berubah banyak dari yang dulu-dulu, padahal hamba sudah berpikir keras untuk menambahkan scene lagi. Tapi ternyata, hanya sampai di sinilah kemampuan hamba, karena itu maafkan...

Oh ya, jawaban bagi (beberapa) anonymous review: bagi Rhyme Black: Yaah, sebenarnya hamba juga sudah mempertimbangkan itu sih, lalu hamba sadar, Hinata itu kan lagi panik banget, ya wajarlah kalau dia nggak kepikiran untuk pakai Byakugan. Biasalah, rasa takut dan panik itu kan bisa bikin manusia nggak berpikir jernih.

Sisanya akan hamba tulis di akhir.

Ada yang berpikir kalau hamba bakal 'membunuh' Naruto? Hmm, temukanlah jawabannya dalam chapter ini, dia selamat? Atau tidak? Will he survive, or will he not? (I can feel the tension rising!)

Okay, enough of the pointless chatter! Like I always said, please enjoy!

•

**Treatment and Revelation**

Suara langkah terburu-buru, berderap bagai lari kuda yang memenuhi lorong rumah mau tak mau membuat Hanabi terbangun dari tidur yang damai. Merasa heran, Hanabi bangkit dari posisi awalnya dan menguap kecil, tak biasanya ada keributan macam itu di rumah yang penuh disiplin dan keteraturan ini. Lagipula sudah tengah malam, siapa sih?

"_Jangan-jangan pencuri?!" _pikir Hanabi, tapi dia segera menghapus kemungkinan itu dari pikiran. Tak pernah ada pencuri yang bisa masuk ke rumah utama Klan Hyuuga tanpa memiliki 10 kunai tertancap di tubuh, tambah lagi, pencuri macam apa yang sebegitu bodoh sehingga membuat keributan seperti itu saat melakukan aksinya. _"Lalu siapa?"_

Hanabi mengintip keluar kamar, tapi tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Lagipula suara ribut itu sudah berhenti dan keadaan rumah kembali sunyi seperti biasa. Tapi sesuatu tertangkap oleh matanya, yaitu kenyataan bahwa pintu kamar sang Onee-sama terbuka lebar. Saat dia menengok ke dalam, maka terkejutlah ia.

Sosok seorang gadis berambut biru panjang kini sedang sibuk mengambil beberapa baju dan kimono dari lemari pakaian lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas biru, wajah gadis itu memang tersamarkan oleh kegelapan malam, tapi Hanabi bisa menangkap satu ekspresi darinya: takut.

"O-Onee-sama!" dia berseru, melangkah dengan segera untuk mendekati kakaknya yang terlihat aneh itu. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya sedikit kusut, dan bibirnya bergetar seperti baru saja mengalami hal yang menakutkan. "Onee-sama, ada apa!?"

"Ah, Hanabi...!" sang gadis mengangkat wajah untuk menatap adiknya itu, tapi dia tak menghentikan kegiatannya, yang terus berlanjut sampai dia mengangkat tas dan mulai beranjak pergi. "Maaf, tapi aku punya urusan penting...!"

"T-tunggu, Onee-sama, jelaskan dulu, ada apa...!?" kata Hanabi, memegang tangan kakaknya dengan erat untuk mencegahnya pergi. "Tenanglah—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!?" jerit Hinata dalam suara nyaring yang entah kenapa terdengar memilukan, dan Hanabi kembali tersentak ketika air mata mulai meleleh dari kedua bola pink abu-abu milik gadis tersebut. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, saat Naruto-kun...!!"

"Kak Naruto kenapa?" tanya si gadis kecil lembut, tangannya membelai bahu Hinata dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Di-dia... sakit! Demamnya parah sekali!" terbata-bata dia bicara, dan mendengar kabar itu, Hanabi tentu mengerti alasan kakaknya jadi secemas ini. "Dan dia jadi seperti itu setelah merawatku semalaman! Hanabi, a-akulah penyebab penyakitnya...!

"Saat kutemukan di rumah pagi ini, dia benar-benar terlihat sekarat...! Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, tidak saat dia butuh orang untuk merawatnya...!"

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti," sahut sang adik pelan, tapi dia masih belum melepaskan pegangannya. "Tapi, tolong jangan panik. Kalau Onee-sama seperti ini, aku khawatir nanti kau akan sakit kembali."

"Ta-tapi...!"

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Kak Naruto tidak akan apa-apa..." sekali lagi Hanabi berusaha meyakinkan Hinata. "Asal Onee-sama yang merawatnya, aku yakin dia tidak akan apa-apa..."

"H-Hanabi..."

"Sudah tenang? Kalau begitu, sekarang pergilah. Biar aku yang menjelaskan pada orang-orang di rumah ini ke mana Onee-sama pergi..."

"Baiklah..." Hinata melangkah ke pintu, tapi berhenti lalu berbalik kembali. "Terima kasih..."

•••

"Naruto-kun, kau bisa bangun...?"

Hinata mendekati futon itu dengan selangkah demi selangkah, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah mangkuk yang menguarkan uap putih dan bau yang sedap. Dia sudah tidak lagi memakai pakaian sehari-harinya, tapi hanya sebuah kimono rumahan berwarna biru lembut. Gundukan di futon itu bergerak, dan sebuah kepala berambut pirang muncul dari balik selimut.

"Um..." gumamnya lemah sambil menganggukkan kepala, menampilkan wajah yang sangat pucat sampai seperti mayat. "Apa itu... Hinata...?"

"Aku membuatkan bubur, kurasa kau belum boleh makan makanan keras..." jawab Hinata lembut, sambil bersimpuh tepat di samping Naruto berbaring. Dia membantu pemuda itu duduk, kemudian menyendok bubur itu, dan menyodorkannya. "Ayo, buka mulutmu..."

"Hinata, a-aku bisa sendiri kok..."

"Tidak, kau sedang sakit, jadi menurutlah dan buka mulutmu..." tolak Hinata, menggoyangkan tangannya yang memegang sendok untuk mengisyaratkan agar Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Aa..."

Tanpa argumen yang lebih kuat untuk membantah, akhirnya dia menyuap makanan itu. Rona merah samar muncul di wajah Naruto yang pucat, ketika dia melihat senyum ramah yang disunggingkan gadis di depannya.

"Hinata, ini enak sekali..." pujinya, dengan sengiran khasnya yang terlihat cengengesan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pintar masak..."

"Benarkah...?" wajah sang gadis berubah makin ceria atas pujian pemuda pirang itu, lalu dia kembali menyendok bubur dan mengangkatnya. "Ayo lagi..."

Suapan demi suapan diterima Naruto, makanan panas itu masuk dengan lancar melalui kerongkongannya dan masuk ke lambung, memberi tubuhnya kehangatan. Setelah semua bubur itu masuk ke perutnya, dia tersenyum ke arah Hinata, yang kemudian mengambil sebuah handuk dari sampingnya.

Dia mulai mengusap wajah Naruto pelan-pelan, mengeringkannya dari keringat dan membersihkannya dari kotoran. Selama gadis itu bekerja, penglihatan sang pemuda tak pernah beranjak darinya, memperhatikan setiap gerakannya dengan dua mata biru itu. Kini setelah dia menatapnya dari jarak yang begitu dekat, dia baru sadar betapa cantiknya gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku bereskan ini dulu ya..."

Mata Naruto terus mengikutinya sampai beberapa langkah, tapi tiba-tiba saja sosok gadis itu terasa menjadi dua dan terus berlanjut sampai penglihatannya jadi buram. Rasa pening yang hebat menyerang kepala Naruto, lehernya juga terasa seperti tercekik, membuatnya sulit bernapas dan batuk-batuk.

"Naruto-kun...!"

Hinata telah kembali ke sisinya, kemudian mengurut punggung pemuda itu untuk meringankan batuknya. Hanya setelah dia mulai tenang, barulah Hinata bicara kembali.

"Naruto-kun, lebih baik kau ke rumah sakit, aku khawatir...!"

"Tidak... uhuk...!" Naruto terbatuk kembali dengan wajah mengernyit karena menahan rasa sakit dan pening yang dia derita. "Tidak apa-apa, aku cukup istirahat saja kok...!"

"Tapi, Naruto-kun...!" Hinata berusaha membantah. "Bagaimana kalau sakitmu makin parah...?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa...!" sahut si pirang dengan keras kepala, tanpa peduli pada keringat yang sudah membanjir di wajahnya. "Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, jadi kau bisa tenang—uhuk, uhuk!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" kata Hinata sambil berdiri dan pergi ke dapur. Saat kembali, segelas air putih sudah nampak di tangannya. "Minum ini..."

Bingung, boleh dibilang begitulah perasaan Hinata sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto mungkin memang keras kepala, tapi kekeraskepalaannya kali ini rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Apa salahnya ke rumah sakit? Mengapa dia bersikeras untuk tinggal di rumah saja?

"Naruto-kun..." dia mulai bicara segera setelah Naruto menghabiskan airnya. "Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak inginnya pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Hening yang mengikuti setelahnya berlangsung cukup lama. Dan ini membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman, dipikirnya dia sudah salah bicara dan malah menyinggung atau melukai perasaan Naruto. Tapi sebenarnya sang pemuda hanya sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingat sebuah peristiwa.

"Maaf kalau aku menyinggung—"

"Dulu..." potong Naruto, membuat Hinata langsung terdiam. "Saat masih kecil, mungkin ketika aku umur 6-7 tahun, aku pernah sakit parah seperti ini...

"Dan tentu saja, seperti semua orang normal lainnya, jika sakit maka aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi sayangnya, tak seperti orang lain, aku tidak 'normal'..." urai Naruto dengan sinar mata yang kuyu, senyumnya terlihat begitu dipaksakan sebab Hinata bisa melihat jelas kalau dia sedang dipenuhi kesedihan, ketika dia mengingat peristiwa memilukan itu lagi.

(0)

Di luar sedang hujan lebat dan Naruto kecil yang basah kuyup dan demam, kini menggigil di depan sebuah konter. Tangannya yang masih mungil saling genggam, berusaha mencari sebuah kehangatan. Di depannya, seorang wanita dengan baju serba putih memberi Naruto sebuah tatapan dingin yang menusuk, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia bayangkan sebagai perlakuan seorang suster.

"Manusia iblis macam kau bisa demam juga? Tak mungkin..."

Hati Naruto terasa seperti ditusuk ketika mendengar itu, sebenarnya dia sudah ingin lari dari sana, andai saja dia tidak sedang sakit dan butuh obat. Matanya meneteskan air mata, mengapa semua orang begitu kejam padanya? Apakah kesalahan yang dia perbuat, sampai ketika dia sakit pun tak ada yang mau peduli padanya?

"Ahh! Si anak setan itu!" sebuah teriakan membuat Naruto mendongak, dan dia melihat seorang ibu-ibu yang membawa anak, kini sedang menunjuk padanya. "Kenapa dia ada di sini!? Usir dia, aku tak mau anakku dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya!"

"Ya, iblis sepertinya tidak pantas mendapat perawatan! Biarkan saja dia mati!"

"Keluarkan dia dari sini! USIR DIA!!"

Ketika hampir semua orang dalam bangunan itu mulai berdiri dan mengacungkan tinju mereka sambil berteriak mencacinya, Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak menangis dan dia segera lari keluar dari tempat yang dengan kekejaman itu, menuju jalanan malam dimana hujan lebat dan guntur serta kilat menantinya. Sepanjang jalan pulang, bocah berumur 6 tahun itu terus terisak, meraung dalam tangisan yang menyayat.

(0)

"A-aku tidak tahu..." desis Hinata, air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

"Setelah itu, walau separah apapun penyakitku, aku tak pernah ke rumah sakit lagi. Aku hanya akan tidur di kamar ini, menangis dan menderita... sendirian..." suara Naruto sudah sampai tinggal berupa bisikan, ketika dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum sedihnya. "Aku sudah tak mau... mengalami sakit itu lagi..."

Mata Naruto yang berkaca-kaca, adalah pemandangan yang sangat memilukan bagi Hinata. Dia sendiri kini sudah menangis, meratapi betapa sakitnya masa kecil Naruto. Dia yang selalu tersenyum riang itu, ternyata menyimpan kepedihan begitu dalam, dan itu sudah dialaminya sejak kecil.

Dan dia tak tahu itu... sampai sekarang.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah cukup... _terbiasa_ dengan hal itu..."

Ketika mengucapkan itu, setetes air mata jatuh dari bola biru langit milik Naruto, dan saat itulah Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Dia bangkit, kemudian meraih kepala Naruto dan memeluknya di dada.

"Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa... kau bisa mengeluarkannya sekarang..."

Sang pemuda pirang diam, tak satu suara maupun kata keluar dari mulutnya, dan Hinata tahu kalau pria itu sangat butuh seseorang sekarang. Karena itulah dia mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap itu cukup untuk menghapus penderitaan dalam hati Naruto, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Menangislah... Naruto-kun..."

Ketika sebuah tubrukan yang sangat pelan terasa, dan dua tangan yang melingkar erat di sekeliling tubuh Hinata, dia tahu kalau dinding terakhir yang memisahkan Naruto dari mengungkapkan semua kesedihannya telah hancur berantakan. Dan saat pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya makin dalam ke pelukan sang gadis, Hinata melihat bahunya yang bergetar hebat. Dari itu dia bisa tahu...

Bahwa walaupun tak terdengar maupun terlihat, Naruto menangis dalam dekapannya.

•••

Hinata duduk dalam diam dengan matanya yang pink abu-abu terus memandangi wajah pemuda berambut pirang yang kini terbaring di atas pahanya. Tangan kiri diletakkan di bahu sang pemuda dan tangan kanan digunakan untuk membelai kepalanya, setiap jarinya yang panjang dan lancip menyisir rambut Naruto. Mendengar dengkur napas halus yang dikeluarkan remaja itu, Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Maafkan... karena ketidaktahuanku akan masa lalumu yang begitu menyedihkan..." bisiknya, setiap suku kata diucapkan dengan hati-hati dan sepelan mungkin agar tak terdengar. "Aku juga tak bisa bilang kalau aku mengerti penderitaanmu, sebab aku tak pernah mengalaminya...

"Tapi paling tidak, biarkanlah aku menjagamu mulai sekarang. Izinkanlah aku menghiburmu di kala duka merajalela dan menemanimu di saat sepi berkuasa..." bisiknya sekali lagi sambil membungkuk, mendekat ke arah wajah Naruto. "Kali ini, aku yang akan menjaga hatimu. Aku... yang akan melindungi perasaanmu..."

Di penghujung malam, Hinata memberi sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi Naruto.

•

Begitulah, bagi mereka yang berpikir (atau berharap!) Naruto bakal mati, maaf, Anda harus kecewa! Ingat atau tidak, dia itu punya Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya! Luka yang sebegitu parah aja bisa sembuh, apalagi penyakit! Yah, walaupun dalam kasus ini, penyakit memang bakal butuh waktu yang lebiiih~ lama dari penyembuhan luka.

Chapter berikutnya akan menjadi penutup fic ini, maka dari itu, nantikanlah! Hamba jamin, hamba akan berusaha SEKUAT TENAGA untuk membuatnya berada dalam kualitas tinggi!

Sekarang, menyambung jawaban review di atas: bagi Light-chan: Ya, emang bener. Naruto yang gantiin baju Hinata, dan hamba pikir itu mungkin mengingat dia kan emang udah bego, gak sensitif, dan rada gak tahu malu dari sononya. Yah, mengingat jurus-jurusnya itu banyak yang mesum (pas masih kecil, maksudnya), jadi gitu deh...

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, please read and review! Anda sudah tentu diperbolehkan memberi kritik, keluhan, saran, pertanyaan, dll! Hamba akan coba jawab sebisa mungkin!

Well then, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

YOOOSHH!!! THE FINALE, SIXTH AND THE LAST CHAPTER!! AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!!

Dan bagi kalian yang mengeluh 'terlalu pendek' atau berharap 'panjangin sedikit' di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, nih, hamba kasih dua kali lipat (atau tiga? Hitung sendiri deh!) dari sebelumnya!! Biar nyaho!! Lengkap dengan detail yang cukup menyeluruh! Dijamin puas deh ngebacanya!

Ngomong-ngomong, hamba punya sedikit jawaban bagi Light-chan: Hoi, orang panik itu nggak bisa berpikir jernih, bukannya malah jadi reflek melakukan ini itu. Memangnya kamu nggak pernah ngerasain apa yang namanya panik ya?

Oh ya, sebelum mulai. Dalam chapter terakhir ini ada adegan yang mungkin sedikit... mesum? Makanya, hamba sarankan Anda yang belum berumur 15 tahun agar tidak membacanya! Ingat ini cuma saran, atau lebih tepatnya peringatan. Soalnya kalau Anda memang penasaran pengen tahu kejadian apa sih sebenarnya, toh hamba tak bisa menghentikan jari Anda untuk menekan tombol komputer (atau hp) itu.

Satu lagi, dalam chapter ini terdapat beberapa kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam hati, dan ditandai dengan italic (tulisan miring). Jadi mungkin agar lebih nyaman, buka aja lewat komputer. Tapi kalau nggak juga nggak apa-apa, hamba sudah mengambil langkah pencegahan ketidakmengertian kok.

Please enjoy, my dear readers!! I present you, the last chapter of 'Ini Tentang Kamu'!!

•

**The Answer**

"Naruto-kun, ayo bangun…"

"Hum? Masih terlalu pagi, nih…"

"Apa maksudmu? Tidakkah kau lihat matahari sudah tinggi?"

Naruto memfungsikan penglihatannya dan melihat ke atas, ke arah dua mata pink abu-abu yang menatapnya dengan seksama. Dia menggeliat sebentar, tapi masih tidak mau bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata, bolehkah aku berbaring di pangkuanmu sebentar lagi...?"

"Sebenarnya boleh saja, tapi kalau begini aku tidak bisa memasakkanmu makan pagi..."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak lapar kok..."

Seakan menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya atas pernyataan Naruto, perutnya segera mengeluarkan bunyi menggeram bagai binatang buas, membuat sebuah rona malu muncul di wajah pemuda pirang itu. Gadis yang memangkunya menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Hi hi hi, mulutmu mungkin saja berbohong, tapi kelihatannya perutmu sangat jujur ya..."

"Uh, nasibku punya perut yang tidak kooperatif," gerutu Naruto sambil duduk, cemberut masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Hinata, jangan tertawa terus dong...!"

"Hi hi hi, maaf, tapi tadi lucu banget sih..." kata gadis itu, masih tertawa-tawa sendiri. "Baiklah, kau mau makan apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? Um, cup ramen?"

"Tidak boleh. Kau memang sudah baikan, tapi belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Pokoknya hari ini kau cuma boleh menelan makanan bergizi, lagipula aku sudah banyak membeli bahan mentahnya kemarin."

"Tapi bukannya nanti merepotkanmu? Lagipula, apa kau tidak perlu pulang? Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tahu?"

"Ayahku sedang tidak ada di desa, lagipula siapa lagi yang akan mengurusmu kalau aku pulang? Tambah lagi, bukannya kemarin aku berjanji akan merawatmu sampai sembuh?"

"Kemarin?"

(0)

"NARUTO–KUN!!"

Jantung Hinata yang sempat berhenti berdetak ketika melihat tubuh yang tergolek lemah itu segera memompa darah lagi, tapi kali ini degupannya sekencang genderum perang. Dia segera memperkecil jarak dengan Naruto dengan bersimpuh tepat di samping tubuhnya. Dengan kehati-hatian alami yang dia pelajari sebagai seorang wanita, gadis itu membalikkan tubuh sang pemuda, dan menjadi semakin kaget saat melihat kalau wajah itu hampir putih bagai mayat saking pucatnya.

"Naruto-kun!! Naruto-kun, sadarlah!!"

"Uh... Hi... Hinata...?"

"K-kau kenapa?!" sang gadis meletakkan tangan ke dahi pemuda tersebut, dan dia langsung tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab pingsannya orang ini. "Ya Tuhan, panasmu tinggi sekali!! Naruto-kun, kau harus ke rumah sakit!!"

Tepat sebelum Hinata mengambil langkah menuju pintu, sebuah genggaman kuat di pergelangan tangannya langsung menghentikan segala gerakan yang ingin dia keluarkan. Gadis berambut biru tua itu menatap tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa orang sakit parah macam Naruto masih mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini?

"Tunggu, Hinata...! Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau pergi ke sana...!"

"Naruto-kun, sekarang bukan saatnya bicara seperti itu!"

"Aku bilang tidak, Hinata...! Dan aku tak akan mengubah perkataanku...!"

Otak Hinata berputar, tenggelam dalam proses berpikir keras. Mata Naruto terlihat begitu serius, dan dia tahu kalau orang yang keras kepala seperti Naruto tak akan berubah pikiran sekali sudah ditentukan. Tapi tak mungkin membiarkan dia seperti ini, demi Tuhan, dia terlihat hampir sekarat!

"Kalau begitu, aku akan panggilkan dokter atau ninja penyembuh—"

"Hinata, aku tak perlu dokter..." sanggah Naruto sekali lagi. "Yang aku perlukan sekarang hanya istirahat..."

Kali ini, dia bahkan berusaha berdiri lagi. Tapi karena tidak punya tenaga, dia sempoyongan dan hampir saja menabrak dinding kalau saja Hinata tidak segera menopangnya. Napas Naruto yang putus-putus membuat gadis Hyuuga itu semakin khawatir, tapi sayangnya, dengan kekeraskepalaan Naruto ini, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?!

Begitu akhirnya terbaring di futon, keadaan Naruto bukannya membaik tapi malah semakin buruk dengan batuk-batuk dan rasa sakit kepala yang hebat menyerangnya. Hinata yang sejak tadi sibuk mengambil air kompres dan segala macam juga tampak semakin kacau, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Ohok... ohok...! Agh...!"

"Naruto-kun, sudah kubilang lebih baik kau ke rumah sakit...!!"

"A-aku bilang _tidak_ Hinata, dan sekali tidak tetap tidak..." kata Naruto, berusaha menyunggingkan senyum walau amat dipaksakan. "Aku pasti baik-baik saja, cuma perlu istirahat. Kau juga tak perlu khawatir, jadi sekarang pulanglah..."

"Pulang?" tanya Hinata, dia mendekati Naruto dengan langkah cepat. Dan saat dia menatap Naruto tepat di bola mata, entah kenapa pemuda itu menangkap ada sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang tak pernah ada di mata Hinata sebelumnya. Dan itu adalah kemarahan. "Kau menyuruh aku pulang, Naruto-kun? Setelah kau merawatku sampai sembuh kemarin, dan setelah aku melihat keadaanmu jadi seperti ini?"

"A-aku—"

"Bagaimana bisa?!" teriak Hinata. Gadis itu segera berbalik dan pergi menuju pintu.

"Hinata?"

"Aku pergi sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa barang," sahut sang gadis singkat, setelah berhenti sebentar tepat di depan pintu kamar. "Aku akan menginap di sini untuk mengurusmu."

"T-tapi, Hinata...!"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Naruto-kun. Dan kali ini, kata 'tidak'mu tak akan bisa menghentikanku." ucapan Hinata kali ini juga tegas bukan main, dan seperti yang sudah pernah terjadi, pemuda Kyuubi itu langsung diam, tak mampu melawan. "Kali ini, aku yang akan merawatmu sampai sembuh."

(0)

"Oh, maksudmu itu..."

"Karena itu, sampai kau benar-benar sembuh, aku akan terus di sini." ujar Hinata sambil berdiri. "Jadi, mau makan apa?"

"Yah, terserah saja. Apa yang menurutmu mudah dibuat."

"Bagaimana kalau kare?"

"Um, boleh. Kalau kau tidak keberatan..."

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan..." Hinata berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk rok kimono birunya. "Sebelum itu, cuci muka dulu lalu ganti bajumu..."

"Oke."

•••

Naruto kini sudah memakai baju T-shirt putih dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna hijau, dan sedang duduk manis layaknya anak kecil di meja makan. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap Hinata yang terus bergerak kesana kemari, mengurus berbagai masakan sekaligus dengan telaten. Cairan kental berwarna merah kecoklatan yang menguarkan bau sangat harum mendidih di panci alumunium berukuran sedang, dan rice cooker yang berbunyi juga menandakan kalau nasi telah siap. Seakan masih belum cukup, suara mendesis dari wajan kecil yang kini dipegang Hinata menandakan kalau apapun yang digorengnya hampir matang, dan baunya bukan main, menetes air liur Naruto hanya karena menghirupnya.

"Wah, Hinata, dengan kemampuanmu ini, kau bisa jadi seorang istri yang sangat baik lho..."

"O-oh, begitukah?" tanya Hinata sambil mengeluarkan rona merah yang menjadi khasnya jika dekat-dekat Naruto, dia berbisik dalam hati. _"Andai itu bisa terjadi denganmu, Naruto-kun..."_

5 menit setelah itu, semua makanan telah siap. Kare yang masih panas dan nasi dengan asap mengepul telah terhidang, dengan daging goreng berlapis tepung bumbu ala Kentucky. Mata Naruto jelalatan tidak jelas ke mana, kebingungan sangat kentara di wajahnya, tak tahu harus mencoba yang mana duluan.

Tapi Hinata tidak membiarkan pemuda itu makan seenaknya. Dengan sikap keibuan yang tampak dari setiap gerak tubuhnya, Hinata mengambil piring, menyiapkan nasi dan menyendokkan kuah kare ke atas sumber karbohidrat itu. Campuran baunya membuat Naruto makin tidak sabar, apalagi ketika Hinata memotong daging goreng sehingga aroma aslinya yang gurih langsung menyusup masuk indera pencium sang Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi. Andai saja dia masih kecil, dijamin air liurnya pasti sudah membasahi meja.

"Baiklah..." Hinata menyendok makanan itu. "Aa..."

"Hinata, aku bisa makan sendiri kok!" kata Naruto cepat, menambahkan sebuah bisikan nyaring dalam hati. _"Lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar mau 'memangsa' makanan itu...!"_

"Tidak, nanti semuanya kau habiskan dalam satu kali telan, berikut piringnya..."

"Apa yang membuatmu bicara begitu?!"

"Wajahmu kelihatan begitu 'buas', tahu..." Hinata mencubit pipi sang pewaris kemampuan Sennin itu. "Sabar sedikit dong..."

"Huh, baiklah..."

"Nah, aa..."

Naruto membuka mulutnya, menerima makanan itu dengan senang hati. Dan begitu masuk mulutnya, dia memejamkan mata sambil mengunyah, menikmati makanan kaya rasa yang sangat lezat. Karenya manis sekaligus pedas, membuat Naruto bingung bagaimana caranya dua rasa itu bisa berdampingan dengan begitu damai, dan ketika potongan kentang terkunyah oleh mulutnya, makanan nabati itu terasa begitu renyah dan rasa aslinya tidak hilang.

"Ini daging gorengnya."

"_YANG KUTUNGGU__–TUNGGU!!"_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Enak, itulah kata pertama yang muncul di kepala Naruto, tapi semakin lama mulutnya bekerja semakin dia sadar kalau kata itu masih belum cukup untuk menggambarkan hidangan satu ini. Tepungnya tebal tapi renyah dan daging di dalamnya matang secara sempurna. Dan walaupun dikunyah bersamaan, rasa daging dan tepung bumbunya bisa dibedakan. Andai saja Naruto ahli kuliner, dia akan tahu kalau bumbu daging dan tepung itu tak kurang dari 10 jenis, tapi diracik dengan hati-hati sehingga seimbang dan tak ada rasa yang mendominasi. Membuat orang tak ingin berhenti mengunyahnya.

"Ya Tuhan..." bisik Naruto pelan, ekspresi wajahnya begitu tidak jelas bagi gadis di sampingnya, yang langsung khawatir.

"K-kenapa, Naruto-kun? Apa tidak enak?"

"Kau bercanda? TAK ADA makanan lain yang pernah kumakan yang lebih enak daripada ini!" teriak pemuda bermata biru langit itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Lagi!"

"He he he, baiklah. Buka lagi mulutnya..."

•••

"Fuh..." Naruto menghembuskan napas puas, menyandarkan diri ke kursi. "Aku kenyang..."

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya..." Hinata menyahut pelan, sambil membereskan meja makan. "Makanmu benar-benar lahap, Naruto-kun..."

"Tentu saja, selain itu adalah masakan terenak yang pernah kumakan seumur hidup, ternyata makan di rumah itu bisa menambah kelezatannya..."

"Hm? Apa kau jarang makan di rumah?"

"Yah, begitulah. Kalau makan pagi sih, biasanya hanya roti panggang dan susu. Tapi kalau aku mau makan yang lebih bergizi, biasanya aku pergi makan ramen..." kata Naruto sambil melipat tangan di meja dan membaringkan kepala di sana. "Aku tidak bisa masak sih, dan tak ada keluarga yang bisa memasakkan makanan untukku."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari piring-piring yang tengah dicuci ke sosok Naruto, yang kini menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Sayang, dia tahu kalau tatapan pemuda itu tak tertuju pada objek apapun dan sebuah kerinduan terpantul dari bola mata biru langit itu.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm? A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil nyengir, tapi pandangan tajam dari gadis itu membuatnya batal berbohong. "Yah, mungkin aku memang agak sedih... dan kesepian..."

"Tapi kau tahu, sekarang aku sudah tidak begitu kesepian lagi. Sebab aku telah menemukan teman-teman..." tambah Naruto lagi, dan kali ini senyumnya bukan sebuah dusta. "Aku punya Tsunade Baa-chan, Shizune Nee-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura-chan, Sai, dan semuanya..."

"Tambah lagi, aku punya figur ayah pada Iruka-sensei. Dan aku juga selalu merasa, 'Inikah rasanya punya saudara?' jika bersama... Sasuke. Sehingga aku juga jadi merasa punya keluarga..."

"Sasuke? Tapi dia kan..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia meninggalkan desa dan berbuat banyak kesalahan, bahkan bergabung dengan Akatsuki..." lanjut pemuda itu, dan kali ini, senyumnya menyinarkan sebuah tekad. "Tapi itulah sebabnya, aku yang akan membawanya kembali ke desa ini. Demi Sakura-chan, juga demi diriku sendiri..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... dia adalah 'kakak'ku..."

•••

"Bagus, temperatur tubuhmu sudah turun..." ucap Hinata sambil mengamati termometer yang baru dicabut dari mulut Naruto. "Cukup istirahat satu malam lagi dan kau akan sembuh total..."

"Oh..."

"Kok cuma 'oh'? Apa kamu nggak senang bisa sembuh?"

Sebenarnya, tentu saja dia senang. Tapi sayangnya, dia sembuh juga berarti Hinata akan pergi dan pulang ke rumah. Itu berarti dia tak akan bisa tidur di pangkuannya lagi, tak akan makan masakannya lagi, tak dibelai olehnya lagi...

Tak bisa merasakan kehangatan bersamanya lagi.

"Naruto-kun...! Kenapa bengong?"

"Ah, oh, t-tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Naruto terbata, cukup kaget saat menemukan wajah ingin tahu Hinata hanya beberapa inci di depannya. "Aku hanya sedikit berpikir..."

"Begitu? Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong karena suhu tubuhmu sudah cukup normal, kau sudah boleh mandi lho..." kata Hinata sambil mengambil sebuah handuk mandi dari lemari di kamar itu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas. Bersihkan tubuhmu dulu, baru tidur..."

"Baik..."

Ketika sampai di depan kamar mandi, Naruto melepas baju dan melilitkan handuk putih itu di pinggangnya. Shower dingin langsung membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya, memenuhinya dengan rasa segar. Selagi dia asyik menikmati air dingin yang mengalir di setiap helai rambutnya itu, suara pintu kamar mandi bergeser membuat laki-laki itu menoleh.

Dan diapun terbelalak.

"H-H-HINATA!!!"

"Anu..." gadis itu menunduk dengan rona merah padam memenuhi seluruh pipi, yang sangat mungkin disebabkan oleh penampilannya sekarang. Dia tak memakai apa-apa kecuali sebuah handuk putih yang menutupi tubuhnya dari dada sampai setengah paha, tapi sayangnya handuk itu tidak cukup besar untuk menutupi seluruh dada dengan ukuran cup yang bukan main itu. Kulit Hinata yang putih, begitu mulus sampai mampu memantulkan cahaya kamar mandi, terpampang jelas bagi mata si pemuda Kyuubi, begitu pula dua kaki jenjang yang langsing.

Ya, Naruto memang cukup mesum dan berpengetahuan soal tubuh perempuan, tapi dia belum pernah melihat yang asli, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini!

"Uagh...!" Naruto menjerit pelan ketika darah muncrat dari kedua lubang hidungnya, jatuh bertetesan di lantai marmer yang basah.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Dengan kepolosan dan keluguan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, Hinata berlutut dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Paha putih sehalus sutera terekspos makin jelas, begitu pula dua... 'gunung' yang kini hanya berjarak kurang dari 30 cm dari wajah sang pemuda pirang, dan itu adalah sebuah serangan yang sangat dahsyat.

"Oh Tuhan..." mata Naruto terputar ke arah belakang kepalanya seperti orang yang sudah di ujung sakaratul maut, darah di hidungnya deras mengalir bagai air mancur. "Ah... apa aku melihat surga?"

"Naruto-kun...!! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Hinata yang panik mengguncang tubuh si remaja, berusaha menyadarkannya dan kalau bisa mengembalikannya ke dunia.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak apa-apa?!" teriak Naruto, pulih dari keadaan sekarat, tapi masih mengalirkan darah dari hidung. Dia mengangkat satu tangan untuk menutup hidung itu, dan satunya lagi untuk menutup penglihatannya. "Masuk kemari, hanya dengan selembar handuk...! APA yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?!"

"E-eh...? Aku tadi mau menawarkan untuk menggosokkan punggungmu..." jawabnya polos, dan Naruto semakin bingung. Gadis selugu dan sepolos ini bisa punya tubuh yang... Tuhan, itu tidak hanya bagus dan seksi, tapi benar-benar sebuah _masterpiece_. "K-kau marah ya...?"

"Bukan...! Aku tidak marah tapi heran...! Hinata, kau itu perempuan dan aku laki-laki!! Kau tidak pernah belajar apa yang bisa terjadi kalau dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin dan setengah telanjang hanya berduaan di sebuah tempat—tambah lagi, ini kamar mandi!!—ya?!"

"Te-tentu saja aku pernah belajar, tapi..." dari sedikit celah yang disisakan Naruto untuk matanya, yang cuma cukup untuk melihat gadis itu dari leher ke atas, sang remaja laki-laki bisa tahu kalau merah wajahnya sudah menandingi apel yang sangat ranum. "Tapi... aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padaku..."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu...?"

"K-kau memang mesum, tapi kau Naruto-kun..." jawab gadis itu dengan suara sepelan bisikan, jelas-jelas malu pada apa yang akan dikatakannya kemudian. "Naruto-kun bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Lagipula bukannya aku sudah bilang? Aku selalu percaya Naruto-kun..."

Dengan pengakuan itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba darah di hidung Naruto berhenti, dan dia dapat membuka tangan yang menutupi pandangannya. Hinata masih bersimpuh di hadapannya, dan penampilannya masih se..._menakjubkan _seperti yang tadi. Tapi perhatian Naruto hanya tertuju pada wajah sang gadis, yang kini merona begitu merah dan mengalihkan pandangan ke samping karena malu, sebuah penilaian baru muncul di otak pikiran laki-laki itu.

"_Ma... manisnya..."_

"Ja-jadi, boleh kan...?" dengan wajah masih menghadap ke samping, Hinata menggulirkan bola mata pink abu-abu itu untuk melihat malu-malu ke arah Naruto. Kemanisannya bertambah beberapa kali lipat, memaksa pipi sang pemuda untuk ikut merona merah juga. "Ya...?"

"Uh..." ingin menolak, rasanya salah. Tapi untuk menerima juga terasa salah. Dengan pilihan seperti buah simalakama, akhirnya Naruto terpaksa memilih yang kedua agar tak melukai perasaan sang gadis. "Baiklah, boleh..."

Hinata tersenyum riang, yang bagi Naruto cukup untuk menghentikan napasnya selama beberapa detik. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi kecil yang ada di sana, sedangkan sang gadis berlutut di belakangnya sambil memungut shampo dan sabun dari rak.

Naruto terhenyak ketika gadis itu mulai mencuci rambutnya, sebab dia bisa merasakan dua 'benda' menyentuh belakang lehernya, terasa menggelitik karena gerakannya naik turun. Menarik dan menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pikiran kotor dari otaknya, pemuda itu merasa kalau ujian ini bahkan lebih menyusahkan dari semua pertarungan hidup-mati yang telah dia alami. Dia lebih memilih melawan Pain untuk kedua kalinya, kalau perlu selama 7 hari 7 malam, daripada setengah jam berada di sini, dengan keadaan... seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, Naruto-kun...?" Hinata memecah keheningan, yang sangat Naruto syukuri sebab dia butuh itu untuk mengalihkan kekacauan dan perdebatan yang terjadi antara batin dan pikirannya. "Tubuhmu punya banyak sekali bekas luka..."

"Begitukah? Yah, semua ninja juga pasti banyak bekas luka, kan?"

"Tidak juga, aku sudah sering melihat tubuh Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun saat merawat luka-luka mereka, tapi jumlah dan tingkat keparahannya jauh di bawahmu..." Hinata mengucapkan itu sambil menggosok punggung Naruto dengan sabun, tapi terasa begitu lemah sampai menyerupai usapan. "Bagaikan tak ada inci yang tak ada luka..."

"Yah, karena latihanku mungkin? Soalnya aku kan hampir selalu berlatih..."

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan, suaranya menyimpan kesedihan sekaligus rasa khawatir yang ditujukan bagi pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau harus berlatih sampai tubuhmu hancur seperti ini?"

Naruto tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian dia berbalik untuk menatap Hinata.

"Aku mau menyelamatkan seseorang dari kegelapan..." dia berhenti, matanya menerawang. "Aku... ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke. Aku ingin menyelamatkan 'kakak'ku, dan membawanya kembali ke desa ini..."

"Oh, Naruto-kun..."

Tanpa sadar, wajah Hinata berubah murung. Ya, dia memang tak punya masalah dengan tujuan Naruto itu, sebetulnya dia malah kagum. Keinginan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang berharga bagi kita adalah sesuatu yang mulia, dan sang gadis yakin orang sekuat dia pasti bisa merealisasikan tujuan itu.

Sayangnya, fakta kalau Naruto kadang seperti tak peduli pada keselamatannya sendiri kalau sudah terfokus pada tujuan itu membuatnya khawatir. Sejujurnya, dia juga ingin kalau Naruto bisa lebih menjaga dan memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, sebab kalau terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda itu... maka dia...

"Tapi kau tahu, Hinata?" perkataan itu memecah kesunyian antara mereka sekali lagi serta membawa Hinata kembali dari alam pikirannya. "Aku sadar, itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan aku berlatih. Sebab kini aku sudah tahu apa yang lebih penting..."

"Apa itu...?" tanya sang lawan bicara dengan bisikan.

Saat wajah Naruto menghadap Hinata lagi, sebuah senyuman lembut dan syahdu membuat hati sang gadis berdegup kencang sampai terasa seperti dentuman senapan.

"Auh...!" gadis berambut biru panjang tersebut mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan, ketika tangan Naruto meraih kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Na-Naruto-kun...?!"

"Aku ingin melindungi kalian." tegas dan penuh keyakinan, Naruto terlihat sangat keren bagi Hinata saat dia mengucapkan itu. "Desa ini, penduduknya, dan semua teman-temanku. Terutama..."

Tangan pemuda bermata biru langit itu menggenggam pergelangan orang di depannya, kemudian menarik tubuh itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat.

"Aku ingin melindungimu, Hinata."

•••

Suara berdesir yang nyaring memenuhi rumah itu, penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah badai salju yang menyerang desa Konoha. Begitu dahsyat sampai semua jendela dan pintu, walau sudah dikunci, mengeluarkan suara seperti sedang didobrak. Dalam salah satu kamar itu, seorang wanita berambut biru dengan kimono berwarna senada, kini sedang mengancingkan piyama bagi seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek.

"Nah, tidurlah baik-baik ya..." ucap gadis bernama Hinata itu, sebelum tubuhnya menggigil. "Uh, udaranya dingin sekali..."

Pemuda dengan mata biru langit bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu menatap heran saat sang gadis pergi mengambil sebuah selimut di lemari, dan akhirnya sadar ketika melihatnya berjalan keluar kamar.

"Tunggu, Hinata! Kau mau ke mana?!"

"Eh? A-aku mau tidur di sofa..."

"Apa?! Tidak boleh!" kata Naruto sambil memegangi pergelangan gadis itu. "Kau bisa sakit lagi, tahu! Di luar sedang badai salju, kau pasti kedinginan!"

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa pakai futonmu, lagipula cuma ada satu..."

"Ma-makanya...!" Naruto memerah malu, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Makanya... anu, k-kau tidur denganku saja..."

"E-eh? Naruto-kun, itu..."

"A-aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu kok! Sumpah!" pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai tanda sumpah untuk meyakinkan gadis itu. "Aku rela disamber geledek kalau berani macam-macam padamu!"

"Bu-bukan begitu...!" dibanding Naruto, rona di wajah gadis itu bahkan lebih merah padam. "Ta-tapi... aku malu..."

"Tidak akan apa-apa..." bujuknya lembut. "Ayo..."

Dengan genggeman yang erat dan hangat, Naruto menuntun Hinata sepanjang lorong rumah untuk kembali ke kamarnya, walaupun di atas mereka lampu tidak menyala, rona wajah mereka sangat jelas bagi penglihatan orang normal. Setelah sampai dan mematikan lampu kamar, pemuda pirang itu menyusup lebih duluan ke bawah selimut futon, kemudian menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu berbaring di sana.

Setelah masuk, Hinata menarik selimut begitu tinggi sampai setingkat hidungnya, sehingga hanya meninggalkan pipinya yang memerah dan dua bola mata yang menatap malu ke arah Naruto. Yang ditatap sendiri kini tersenyum geli sendirian, sebelum merebahkan badannya juga.

"Nah, rasanya hangat kan?" pertanyaan keluar dari Naruto yang sudah berhasil bermuka tebal, kepalanya yang berbaring di sebelah tangannya sebagai tambahan bantal berputar ke samping untuk memandang Hinata. "Ya kan?"

"I-iya..." suara Hinata tersamarkan oleh selimut yang dia pegangi untuk menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Tapi aku tahu bagaimana membuat lebih hangat lagi..."

"Kya!"

Geliatan yang terjadi di bawah selimut menandakan Naruto yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya di seputar tubuh Hinata, mendekapnya dengan erat. Sang gadis yang kini benar-benar malu, menggeliat-geliat untuk melepaskan diri.

"Anh, Naruto-kun...!"

"He he he, kenapa? Ini lebih hangat kan?"

Memang. Dan entah kenapa, setelah beberapa saat menggeliat tanpa hasil, Hinata menemukan kalau posisi ini terasa begitu nyaman dan... aman. Perasaan menyenangkan dan menenangkan yang Hinata dapatkan itu langsung saja membuat matanya terasa berat dan kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Jadi... bagaimana...?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Naruto-kun, kau mesum..." bisik Hinata dengan sedikit nada kesal, tapi walau berkata demikian, toh dia sekarang menyusupkan wajahnya yang merah padam ke dada pemuda itu. "Bodoh..."

"Ha ha ha, selamat tidur, Hinata..."

Lama tidak ada jawaban, sampai akhirnya sebuah bisikan teredam terdengar dari arah dada Naruto.

"Selamat tidur... Naruto-kun..."

Posisi mereka tak berubah selama beberapa jam, dan suatu waktu di tengah malam, Hinata menemukan dirinya terbangun oleh entah apa. Dia mengarahkan tatapannya ke atas, ke arah wajah pria yang memeluknya erat dan masih tertidur nyenyak, dengkur halus yang keluar dari paru-parunya terdengar beraturan. Wajah yang sangat dia sukai, wajah pria yang begitu dia sayangi, yang dulu hanya bisa dia intip diam-diam dari kejauhan, kini berada begitu dekat dengannya... berbagi kehangatan dengannya.

"Naruto-kun..." dia berbisik, volume suaranya begitu rendah agar tak didengar, walaupun sang pemuda masih tertidur. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Ketika gadis itu merapatkan dirinya kembali ke tubuh sang pemuda, dia tak sadar kalau Naruto sebenarnya juga terbangun bersamaan dengannya dan mendengar ucapan tadi. Mulut pria itu melengkung.

Dia tersenyum.

•••

Hinata terbangun ketika cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai kamar menyusup di pelupuk matanya. Dia duduk kemudian menggeliat sambil mengucek matanya. Saat menatap ke samping, ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang masih terlelap itu, dia teringat kembali semua peristiwa malam tadi, memerah wajahnya tapi tersenyum bibirnya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin membangunkan pria itu, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Akhirnya dia berdiri, kemudian merapikan kimono birunya, sebelum berjalan menuju balkon rumah itu dan membukanya.

Sinar matahari terbit adalah yang pertama menyambutnya, terasa silau di awal tapi menghangatkan kemudian. Kedua, adalah berhembusnya angin lembut yang menyisir seluruh bagian tubuh gadis itu, mengibarkan rambut birunya yang halus bagai sutera. Dan ketiga serta terakhir, adalah fakta mengejutkan kalau hampir semua salju di desa itu sudah mencair.

"Oh, aku lupa. Hari ini kan sudah masuk musim semi..."

Dia memandang jauh ke atas langit, yang warna birunya mulai menjadi lebih muda seiring naiknya sang raja langit. Sambil menutup matanya, dia menikmati hembusan angin yang menghangatkan tubuh di sekelilingnya.

Di kamar, seorang pemuda terbangun dan agak kaget saat menemukan kalau tak ada siapa-siapa di sampingnya. Setelah menguap lebar berkali-kali, barulah pria itu menemukan kemauan untuk berdiri dan mencari gadis yang menemaninya tidur semalaman.

Saat dia mencapai balkon, Naruto tertegun dan napasnya tertahan. Hinata yang kini berdiri dan memejamkan mata, tersenyum dalam diam dengan rambut panjangnya berkibar diterpa angin terlihat begitu cantik, jauh melebihi apa yang sudah pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Mungkinkah ini ilusi karena cahaya matahari terbit yang menjadi latar belakangnya? Atau mungkin karena perasaan yang kini semakin kuat bersemi dalam hatinya?

Tanpa peduli untuk menjawab semua itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju dan mendekati gadis itu. Dia menyelipkan tangannya, memeluk sang gadis dari belakang.

"Ah, Naruto-kun? Sudah bangun?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma harum dari rambut dan tubuh gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun...? Ada apa...?"

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Kemarin aku bilang kan, setiap kali aku bersama Iruka-sensei, aku selalu berpikir 'Inikah rasanya punya seorang ayah?' dan setiap kali bersama Sasuke, 'Inikah rasanya punya seorang saudara', ya kan?"

"Eh, iya. Tapi memangnya kenapa...?"

"Dan saat ini, kau tahu apa yang memenuhi kepalaku?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, untuk menatap mata Hinata yang memandang ingin tahu ke arahnya. "Aku berpikir, 'Inikah rasanya punya seorang istri?' "

Darah langsung naik ke pipi Hinata, memenuhinya dengan rona merah padam. Dia merasa sangat malu, tapi entah kenapa, senyum Naruto yang sangat lembut... bahkan terlalu lembut, membuat mata sang gadis tak bisa lepas darinya.

"Hinata, aku belum menjawab pernyataanmu malam tadi kan...?"

"E-eh...?!" Hinata semakin kaget, dia tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu mendengarnya. "Ja-jadi, kau mendenga—"

Perkataan gadis itu terhenti saat mata Naruto menyinarkan sebuah makna, dan sayangnya dia tak pernah melihat sinar itu sehingga tak tahu artinya. Yang pasti, dia merasa sesuatu yang entah apa menariknya ke depan, ke arah wajah Naruto yang juga mulai bergerak mendekatinya.

"Hinata..." bisikan itu sangat rendah volumenya, tapi bergema di telinga Hinata bagai diperkuat beberapa kali. "Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Mata mereka terpejam, dan bibir mereka bertemu. Tangan Hinata meraih jari-jari Naruto yang terletak di perutnya, kemudian meremasnya pelan. Ciuman pertama mereka, terasa begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Naruto menyusuri setiap milimeter bibir Hinata dengan miliknya, dan entah kenapa, bibir pink itu terasa manis bagai strawberry dan lembut seperti es krim.

•••

Bagi Naruto, ini adalah akhir kesendiriannya. Kini dia punya seseorang yang akan memasakkan dia makanan kala lapar mendera, yang akan selalu mendampinginya di saat sepi menerpa. Seseorang yang siap menjadi tumpuan ketika dia goyah, seseorang yang bisa menunjukkan cahaya waktu kegelapan siap menelan. Seseorang yang bisa dicintainya, sekaligus seseorang yang bersedia mencintainya.

Bagi Hinata, kehangatan yang dipancarkan Naruto bahkan mengalahkan mentari pagi, memenuhi hatinya dengan kebahagiaan. Bahagia karena dia bersumpah untuk melindunginya, bahagia karena dia memeluknya, bahagia karena dia menciumnya... bahagia karena dia membalas perasaannya.

Ikatan ini tak akan putus selamanya. Tidak setelah mereka saling menemukan satu sama lain. Tidak setelah Naruto menemukan serpihan nyawanya dalam diri Hinata. Tidak setelah Hinata menemukan belahan hatinya dalam diri Naruto. Percaya bahwa mereka hanya bisa jadi satu dan utuh jika bersama. Dan yakin perasaan ini akan terjaga selamanya.

The End

•

(INI PENTING!! ADA PEMBERITAHUAN KHUSUS TENTANG CERITA HAMBA BERIKUTNYA!)

Hmm, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai akhir! Hamba masih meminta kesediaannya untuk memberi review sebagai komentar akhir, kalau bisa sih semacam 'komentar kesimpulan' dari keseluruhan cerita (tapi tidak harus kok!)

Oh ya, dari hasil polling di profil hamba, yang menyatakan 'fanfic apa yang harus hamba tulis berikutnya?', hasilnya adalah Shaman King : 50% dan Naruto : 50% (agak sedih sebenarnya, cuma ada 2 voters). Dan sejujurnya, hamba telah membuat persiapan sejak dini.

Untuk Shaman King, hamba membuat cerita dengan judul 'Biarkan Aku Melindungimu', hamba mohon cobalah baca dan berikan komentar Anda! Hamba akan sangat menghargai review apapun yang datang!

Sedangkan untuk Naruto, ada satu rencana yang siap untuk diwujudkan. Yaitu, hamba akan memasukkan karakter2 Naruto dalam cerita orisinal buatan. Macam AU lah, dan sama sekali TIDAK berkisar di dunia shinobi tapi hamba meminjam nama-namanya agar bisa dimuat di situs ini. Dijamin bagus, kok! Gimana?

Hamba akan posting cerita itu jika Anda menginginkannya, karena itu berikanlah izin Anda di dalam review. Jika sudah ada yang mengizinkan, maka akan langsung hamba posting!

Thank you for accompanying me this far. I grant you my gratitude. And well, as always, see ya! Look forward to my next story!


End file.
